1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrochromic devices such as mirrors, smart windows, displays and etc. and more particularly such an electrochromic mirror which can used as an antiglare mirror for an automobile or a decorative mirror for indoor use.
2. Prior Art
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 63-18336, there is disclosed an electrochromic antiglare mirror comprising a chromogenic material in the form of a film obtained by sputtering or vacuum-depositing an inorganic oxide such as tungsten oxide (WO.sub.3) over a transparent electrically conductive film.
However, the production of such an electrochromic mirror becomes costly because of the film forming operation requiring a process carried out under vacuum. A demand has therefore been placed on an electrochromic mirror which can be manufactured with an inexpensive material and by a simple and easy method.